


Like Falling

by zzzett



Series: Samifer Love Week July 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Lucifer, Cage Trauma, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Cage, Lucifer promised himself never again to be weak- never again to be bound against his will.</p><p>With Sam, he chooses to submit.</p><p>Prompt: Strange/Unique kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Falling

Sam hovered over the Archangel on his bed, careful to keep his weight off him. Lucifer was tied spread-eagle with warded cuffs, his eyes closed and taking deep, careful breaths. He looked mostly calm outside but the hunter knew better; Lucifer was fighting inside, trying to distinguish this consensual predicament from his bondage in Hell.

Sam reached out gingerly to touch his face, provide an anchor- it was heartbreaking to see Lucifer flinch at the first contact. “Shh. Open your eyes.”

It wasn’t a command, just a soft request. The angel listened, opening his blue eyes slowly to gaze into hazels, and Sam could see the scarring, the nightmares, torture and terror the Morningstar still wrestled with. But he also recognized the trust and hope trying to break through. 

“It’s alright,” he murmured, stroking Lucifer’s cheek tenderly as he still kept the rest of his body up. “You’re safe here. It’s only me touching you.”

The angel’s eyes softened a bit at that, and he leaned into the large palm cupping his face. “I know that, kid.” He huffed out a chuckle, averting his gaze. “Just trying to be aware of that, too.”

“We don’t have to. We can stop, I can untie-”

“No.” Lucifer’s voice came out firmer, and there was a determination in his gaze now- even now, lying bound and vulnerable beneath Sam, he was a warrior. “I want to be here, Sam. It’s my choice.” _Like disobeying. Like falling._ “To you I submit willingly.” _Never forced. Never again._ “As you did to me.”

They were enemies once, pieces on a board called destiny. It hadn’t been easy to break the board, to make the choice themselves and come to be where they were now. Sam Winchester had shown the courage to trust the Devil. Lucifer had chosen to see a human his equal.

They were made for each other, in a deeper meaning than what destiny told them.

Sam leaned down to kiss the Archangel, finally letting his form lower onto his and they both sighed into each other at the full body contact, drinking in each other’s breaths with unhurried passion. Lucifer was cold, and Sam felt incredibly warm, and they were both feeling whole like this. 

“Thank you,” Sam whispered as he kissed down Lucifer’s neck. “I want to give you pleasure, it’s all I want.”

Lucifer let out a breathy moan, arching up into his chosen. His torment was melting along with his cold, but oddly, the new warmth was now concentrating behind his eyes.

“My pleasure is yours.”


End file.
